


Halloween 2007 Redux

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Changing 3 scenes, Fix-it of the 2007 remake, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Fixing the Halloween 2007 remake and bringing it more in line with the original just by changing three scenes.





	Halloween 2007 Redux

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Halloween or its remake.
> 
> Considering the fact that there's a new Halloween movie coming out tomorrow, I decided to fix the awful 2007 remake in this fic.
> 
> This is not a rewrite of the entire remake. I'm just changing 3 scenes which would have made the movie better.

Michael quietly entered the room and stood there, staring at the sleeping form of his older sister- Judith Myers. The woman was a bitch and a whore. She was always so mean to him. Saying bad stuff to him out of spite and not taking him trick-or-treating. The voices in his head hated her as much as he did.

Her boyfriend, Steve, was down in the dining room, eating a sandwich he had made for himself after fucking his sister like the whore she was. He was engrossed in eating it as much as he had been in bed, so he had not noticed Michael moving up the stairs. His mother's abusive boyfriend, that asshole called Ronnie, was asleep on a chair in the living room, having intoxicated himself.

Michael, with the clown mask on his face, went up to Judith, who was wearing a white robe to cover her nudity. He slowly reached out with a hand and put it on her thigh, slowly caressing it, as if it was the smoothest thing in the world.

The feeling of his hand caressing her thigh made her open her eyes, wide awake. At first, she thought it was Steve but on turning her head, she realized it was Michael.

"Michael-"

Before she could say another word, he stabbed her between the breasts as she yelled, "OUCH! AH! NO! AH!"

Like that, he stabbed her 9 times until her entire chest was soaked in blood. She fell down the bed on the ground, dead.

Michael then hid behind the door as Steve entered. His eyes widened in horror on seeing Judith dead. In his fear, he ran away, thinking he might be blamed for her death. Michael wanted to kill Steve so badly, but this guy hadn't been mean to him, so he had spared him for now.

He then went downstairs and walked towards the still sleeping Ronnie. He put the knife to his throat and sliced it. Ronnie's eyes snapped wide open as blood gurgled in his mouth. He could only look at his murderer with a shocked look before he fell from the chair, dead.

Michael then opened the door and walked out of the house.

"Michael!"

Michael stopped in his tracks on hearing his mother's voice. As he stood there, frozen like a statue, she took off his mask. Behind the mask, the only thing visible was a 10 year old child with a blank, pale emotionless face and…. the blackest eyes- the Devil's eyes. What no one realized at the time was that what was living behind his eyes was purely and simply- evil.

* * *

15 years later- Smith's Grove, Illinois

Police officers were escorting a chained up and masked Michael out of Smith's Grove Sanatorium, having been assigned the job.

They stopped in front of a door and one of the cops complained, "Christ! Can't this guy walk any slower?"

"Wait here", the other one said as he used his key to unlock the door and opened it.

"All right, let's go", he said to the others.

Michael walked past them and stood in the middle of the room. The cop then tried to open the other door in front of them. As soon as he opened it, Michael made his move.

He struck the cop closest to him with the chain, breaking his nose and throwing him off. Turning around, he struck another to the same result.

The one who had opened the door raised his gun but Michael grabbed him and slammed his head on the wall repeatedly, and then let his dead body slide down to the floor, leaving a trail of blood on the wall.

A female cop entered and fired but Michael had picked up one of the cops whose nose he had broken and the bullet hit him, killing him.

Before she could react, Michael grabbed the gun and pressed it tightly to her throat, slowly choking her to death.

He then tilted his head to a side, inspecting his work and then walked towards the cop with the keys. He took the keys and used them to open all the patients' rooms, allowing them to walk free.

* * *

Dr. Loomis and Marion Chambers were returning to Smith's Grove that night in a car, with Marion driving. Lightning cracked in the sky.

As they reached the Sanatorium, they were shocked to see the patients roaming outside.

"Since when did we let them roam outside?" Marion asked in confusion.

"Stop the car here", Loomis said, "I'm going to check."

As she stopped the car, he opened the door and ran to check what was going on. She sat in there for a minute. Suddenly, she heard someone climbing up on the car.

She looked around in confusion and started the car. At that moment, a hand reached out from above and because the window wasn't up, it grabbed her by the throat and started choking her.

She couldn't scream due to how tightly the hand was wrapped around her throat but managed to drive the car to a distance by hitting the accelerator. She then hit the brakes, bringing the car to an abrupt stop and making him lose his grip. She then crawled to the other side and breathed a sigh of relief. She was startled on hearing the window behind her shatter on being hit by the hand.

She then opened the door and ran out of the car while Michael sat in it and drove away. As she gasped for breath on the ground, Loomis ran up to her and reaching down, asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yes!" she said as she managed to breathe again and nodded too, "I'm all right."

"Oh dear!" Loomis said as he looked at the van which soon disappeared from view, "He's going to Haddonfield."

* * *

Halloween night

"Michael! Please stop!" Loomis yelled as the man continued to slowly walk towards a screaming Laurie Strode.

With him not stopping, Loomis saw no other choice. He brandished his gun and shot Michael on the head. Michael staggered but managed to keep his footing. He turned to Loomis and stared.

Loomis then shot him 5 more times on the chest, making him stagger back violently before he fell down, dead.

Loomis then walked up to the crying girl and said, "Don't worry, you're safe now."

He then comforted her as he gently led her to his car. As they walked up the slope, he pocketed his gun and looked back one last time.

To his horror, Michael wasn't there. There was an imprint on the ground, confirming he had been there, but he wasn't there any longer.

Noticing his expression, Laurie got all the information she needed and wailed miserably again. But fortunately, they didn't see Michael for the rest of the night. Laurie was taken to a hospital where she recovered alongside Annie.

But their psychological wounds would never heal. Michael, on the other hand, was not seen again by Haddonfield for decades.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. I think these changing 3 scenes would have made the remake better and brought it in line with the original.
> 
> Judith was Michael's first kill and that's why she was important. Technically, he killed the bully first but no one knew about that up to this point so Judith retains that importance. And her original death was better. All the slapping in the remake was unnecessary. Her boyfriend survived in the original and was afraid of being blamed for her death so that's what I did here.
> 
> The scene where his parents catch him and take off his mask was awesome so I decided to keep it that way.
> 
> The horrid rape scene in the remake was unnecessary. Him killing the guards in the alternate version was better. I added the car hijacking from the original to make it better because him walking all the way is too unbelievable for me, especially considering the fact that the remake Michael is far weaker and less durable than the original one.
> 
> Michael attacking Laurie after Loomis saved her was overkill on Zombie's part. Seriously, that was done to stretch out the movie and increase the gore. I think ending it this way would have been better and a great shout-out to the original.
> 
> But all of this is my opinion. You're all entitled to yours.
> 
> And I don't think Judith is a whore just for having sex because many teenagers do that. That was just what Michael thought of her.
> 
> I hope you all are excited for the new Halloween movie and I hope you all enjoy it. I definitely will.
> 
> Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Aragorn II Elessar.


End file.
